Lose Yourself (Naruto's Zephyr Song)
by kai anbu
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, remaja periang dengan kehidupan yang sulit, tengah menata impiannya menjadi seorang petinju. Namun ketika ibunya menderita sakit, dapatkah ia bertahan? Dapatkah ia mempertahankan persahabatannya dengan Gaara, ketika ia memutuskan menjadi petarung jalanan demi uang? Naruto & Gaara as a fighter in bitter life. One shoot. AU. NOT BL, NOT Yaoi.


Disclaimer:

**Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Lose Yourself belong to Eminem.**

**Karakter Atarashi, saya tidak tahu milik siapa,**

**tapi pernah muncul sebagai hoax di internet sebagai kakak Naruto.**

**I do not own the picture of this fic.**

**Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T+, semi M karena tema berat dan **_**violence explicit**_**.**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Violence, bad language, mistypo, OOC**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Eminem "Lose Yourself" dan film "Never Back Down"**

**plot and story by Kai Anbu**

**::**

**::**

**Lose Yourself **

**(Naruto's Zephyr Song)**

**::**

**::**

_Look. If you had one shot, or one opportunity_

_To seize everything you ever wanted, one moment_

_Would you capture it or just let it slip?_

_Yo_

Naruto membuka matanya tepat ketika jam wekernya berbunyi di pukul empat pagi. Ia menendang selimut dengan kedua kakinya, menggulingkan badan ke samping dengan gesit, langsung melangkah ke kamar mandi. Disana, ia mencuci muka dan membasuh sedikit badannya. Lalu menarik napas, menatap cermin.

Lampu remang-remang kamar mandi memantulkan wajahnya. Seorang remaja berusia tujuhbelas tahun bermata hijau yang menyala-nyala. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang ia perciki juga dengan air. Wajah itu berseri-seri seperti anak-anak. Naruto bisa benar-benar tampak seperti remaja lelaki yang ceria seandainya kehidupan tidak terlalu keras menempanya. Pipinya sudah menunjukkan baret-baret luka yang membuat setiap orang akan mengingat wajahnya, lalu menebak dirinya sebagai anak berandalan.

Padahal bukan, Naruto adalah anak yang baik.

Suka berkelahi? Oh kalau itu,... sedikit.

"Aku yakin, aku bisa." Kata-kata itu diulangnya tiga kali seperti sebuah mantera. Lalu ia mengepalkan tangan sekencang mungkin, menghembuskan napas optimis. Itu adalah kebiasaannya di pagi hari, untuk mempertahankan sikap positifnya dalam menghadapi duapuluhempat jam berikutnya yang bisa jadi tak terduga.

Ia memasukkan seragam sekolah dan handuk ke dalam tas, berjejalan diantara buku-buku pelajarannya yang kumal. Lalu ia juga melipat celana pendek dan T-shirt putih tanpa lengan bergambar Kyuubi-makhluk mitologi Jepang berwujud rubah berekor sembilan-dengan hati-hati ke dalam tas. Kaos itu adalah peninggalan mendiang ayahnya, Minato, yang ia sayangi melebihi benda-benda yang lain. Minato telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan kerja ketika ia baru berusia sepuluh tahun.

Ia menenggak dua gelas besar air, memakan satu lembar roti tawar. Lalu mengisi botol air yang juga ia masukkan dalam tas. Dikenakannya training dan sweater, juga sepatu ketsnya. Dikeluarkannya sepedanya dari apartemen, lalu mengunci pintu apartemen. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 4.15.

Fajar belum menyingsing, kota itu masih belum bangun dari lelapnya. Di jalan yang sepi, Naruto telah melaju dengan sepedanya ke pusat kota. Sekitar tiga kilometer dari apartemennya, ia memarkir sepedanya di parkiran motor bawah tanah _Akatsuki Medical Foundation Hospital._ Ia sudah hapal dengan semua petugas _security ya_ng bertugas pada jam-jam ini, termasuk Aoba, yang menyambutnya dengan lambaian tangan dan mata mengantuk.

Naruto selalu masuk lewat pintu belakang rumah sakit, meskipun itu berarti ia akan menggunakan tangga darurat untuk naik ke lantai delapan, lantai tempat ibunya dirawat. Ia akan berlari memutari tangga-tangga darurat, yang juga dianggapnya sebagai latihan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan kakinya.

Naruto telah berjanji untuk mengunjungi ibunya tiga kali seminggu di pagi hari, dan tiga kali seminggu di sore hari. Ibunya, Kushina Namikaze yang didiagnosis menderita kanker, telah menjadi penghuni tetap rumah sakit Akatsuki sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Pada awalnya Kushina keberatan untuk menjalani rawat inap, mengingat biaya yang tinggi. Tetapi sebuah tawaran dari Akatsuki Foundation membuat mereka berdua tak bisa menolak. Ibunya ditawari menjadi pasien ujicoba obat-obat dan terapi kanker termutakhir, degan imbalan pembebasan biaya rawat inap dan uang tunjangan bagi keluarga.

Naruto berhenti di depan kamar saat melihat dokter yang menangani ibunya, dr. Hiruzen, telah berada di kamar ibunya. Ia sedang mengecek denyut nadi dan tanda-tanda vital. Sementara, Kushina tergolek lemah, tertidur dengan mata tertutup menghadap ke samping. Rambutnya telah rontok sejak ia menjalani kemoterapi setahun lalu. Kali ini pula, Kushina mengenakan penutup kepala warna putih.

"Dokter, pagi sekali kau datang?" Naruto membuka pintu kamar, pelan.

"Hanya pengecekan rutin," dokter tua itu tersenyum, ada kelelahan di matanya. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 4.45. Hanya Naruto yang diberinya keistimewaan menjenguk ibunya kapan saja termasuk saat subuh, saat dimana Naruto bisa mengobrol sebentar tentang persiapan latihan dan sekolah hari ini. Itu adalah permintaan pribadi Kushina, yang telah terbiasa bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan keperluan Naruto.

Biasanya, Kushina sudah bangun. Tapi kali ini, ia sedang tertidur lelap.

Naruto merasakan kalau tidur ibunya tidak alami;_ karena obat penenang? _

Naruto hanya terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia menebak.

"Apa ibu sempat kritis semalam?"

Dr. Hiruzen tercenung. Naruto memang polos, tapi ia tak gampang dibodohi. Hilangnya satu momen pertemuan rutinnya dalam satu pagi yang seharusnya diisi senyum bahagia, sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto mempertanyakan kondisi ibunya. Ia memang tak mengerti istilah kedokteran, tetapi hubungan batin antara ibu dan anak sulit dipungkiri. Tanpa komunikasi lewat kata-kata, keduanya bisa menangkap satu sama lain, apa yang terjadi.

"Hanya perubahan drastis di tanda-tanda vitalnya."

Naruto duduk di samping ibunya. Ia meraih tangan ibunya, mengelusnya pelan.

"Dokter," ia memanggil.

"Apa obat itu benar-benar bekerja?"Naruto bertanya menuntut jawaban. Ibunya dan ia telah menandatangani kontrak sebagai pasien ujicoba obat baru untuk mengatasi kanker.

Hiruzen tercenung.

"Kuharap begitu, nak," ada keraguan dalam jawabannya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

Sebenarnya, dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tak pernah menyetujui hal ini. Kushina sendiri yang setuju. Ia tak rela tubuh ibunya menjadi cawan petri obat-obatan dan terapi model baru yang tak jelas baginya. Tubuh manusia bukan ajang eksperimen, hanya itu yang ia pahami.

"Aku minta kalian berhenti menguji coba obat itu." pinta Naruto tegas.

Hiruzen terkejut.

"Eh? Tapi,... "

"Aku akan membayar semua biaya rumah sakit. Jadi kalian juga bisa berhenti memberiku uang tunjangan keluarga pasien. Kalau aku bisa membayar semuanya, aku ingin memindahkan ibuku ke rumah sakit lain," Naruto kembali mengatakannya dengan pandangan mantap, menatap dokter bertitel profesor bidang virologi itu di depannya.

"Kalau kau minta berhenti, kau akan terkena kewajiban membayar biaya rumah sakit," Hiruzen balas menatap Naruto.

"Aku akan bekerja mencarinya,"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" Sahut Naruto, keras. Ia memang lahir dengan keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri, yang kadang memang menumpulkan otaknya. Tapi, memang itulah anak laki-laki. Mereka lahir dengan bahan dasar itu. Termasuk Naruto.

"Katakan pada rumah sakit, berhenti memasukkan obat-obat ujicoba ke tubuh ibuku!"

Hiruzen melipat tangannya.

_Yang memasukkan obat-obatan itu aku, Naruto. Akulah ketua penelitiannya. Dan kau ingin ibumu menarik diri sebagai sampel. Padahal kau tak mungkin bisa membayar biaya rumah sakit yang begitu besar. Akatsuki Foundation sudah mengeluarkan biaya banyak untuk ibumu. Memangnya kau tahu berapa jumlahnya? Anak bodoh. _

Tetapi Hiruzen tidak mengatakannya. Ia masih memiliki hati nurani dan rasa kasihan.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada waktu, datanglah ke rumah sakit nanti sore. Kita bicarakan hal itu."

-o0o-

Pukul 5.30. Naruto telah kembali melaju dengan sepedanya ke tengah kota, menuju _gym_ tempat ia biasa menjalani rutinitas latihan pagi. Perasaannya kesal karena waktu 45 menit yang seharusnya ia lewati untuk bercengkrama dengan ibunya terlewatkan begitu saja. Ia melaju di pinggir trotoar di perempatan terakhir gang dimana gym itu terletak. Di kejauhan, ia melihat Gaara.

Gaara berada di atas truk sampah yang biasa mengelilingi daerah itu. Pemuda berambut merah yang mengenakan seragam sekolah itu tampak mencolok di atas truk besar tertutup berwarna kuning itu. Gaara biasa berangkat ke _gym_ dengan menumpang truk sampah, langsung berseragam, dengan baju latihan dalam tasnya. Gaara melihat Naruto yang sedang mengayuh sepeda. Ketika truk itu melewati gang yang sama, ia melompat. Badannya mendarat dengan lentur di trotoar.

"Hoi," Naruto menyapanya duluan, hanya melintas tanpa berhenti.

"Naruto, kau datang lebih awal," Gaara mengejarnya, berlari menyejajarkan dirinya dengan sepeda Naruto.

"Ibuku masih tidur," Naruto menjawab dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal.

Gaara hanya menggumam. Gaara mengenal Naruto sejak setahun yang lalu. Kakak Gaara, Temari, memasukkan Gaara ke_ gym_ atas saran konselor sekolah sebagai terapi perilaku bermasalahnya; Gaara sangat suka berkelahi. Di _gym_ itu Gaara bertemu Naruto, yang hampir setiap pagi menjalani rutinitasnya dengan bersepeda ke rumah sakit, kemudian ke _gym_ untuk berlatih.

Gaara memiliki latar belakang yang mirip dengan Naruto. Ayah ibu Gaara, dan kakak sulung mereka, Kankuro, meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Gaara juga berada dalam mobil itu, tetapi ia satu-satunya yang selamat. Kecelakaan itu meninggalkan sebuah bekas luka di kening yang berbentuk mirip aksara Kanji "_ai_".

Tidak seperti Naruto, Gaara lebih pendiam. Pertemuan dengan Naruto sebenarnya diam-diam mengubah perilaku Gaara yang sangat sinis memandang hidup. Hubungannya dengan kakaknya, Temari, tidak berjalan lancar karena Temari juga sangat keras. Temari harus bekerja siang-malam untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Gaara berubah ketika bertemu Naruto, yang kehidupannya juga keras, tetapi masih memiliki semangat dan senyum optimis yang menyilaukan.

Sannin Gym terletak di dalam gang kumuh di _downtown,_ tempat itu hanyalah sebuah garasi besar yang dipenuhi fasilitas untuk berlatih tinju. Naruto dan Gaara hanya dua dari sekian orang yang berlatih di _gym_ itu, dengan impian suatu saat kelak menjadi petinju profesional dengan bayaran besar

Jiraiya, sang pemilik _gym_, adalah seorang lelaki tua kulit putih nyentrik berambut putih gondrong. Matanya tampak kekanak-kanakan, tetapi menyimpan gairah yang besar. Ia juga sekaligus berperan sebagai pelatih di gym itu.

Satu-satunya pekerja dalam gym itu hanyalah putra angkatnya, Atarashi. Atarashi adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang godrong, yang setiap hari meninggali, membuka dan membersihkan gym itu. Atarashi juga berperan sebagai_ cutman_ dalam pertandingan, petugas kebersihan gym, dan juga sebagai asisten pelatih. Atarashi adalah mantan petinju yang terpaksa berhenti karena cedera lutut parah.

Naruto turun dari sepedanya dan berjalan bersama Gaara. Di depan _gym_, mereka bertemu dengan Deidara yang melenggang keluar dari dalam _gym_ bersama beberapa temannya. Deidara adalah preman lokal dengan dandanan mencolok, rambut ekor kuda yang diwarna dan jaket kulit bergambar geng bermotor. Ia selalu mengenakan sepatu koboi kemana-mana.

"Hei, Naruto, Gaara!" lelaki itu menyapa dengan keramahan yang dibuat-buat.

"Halo, Dei," hanya Naruto yang menjawab, sedangkan Gaara memilih bersikap dingin, "datang mengganggu Atarashi lagi?" sindir Naruto.

"Hanya sedikit melakukan pekerjaan..." Dei mengitari Naruto seperti mengagumi tubuh Naruto yang kekar. Gaara, tak suka pada Dei, menggulung lengan jas seragam sekolahnya, mengusap-usap buku-buku jarinya, mengintimidasi dua rekan Deidara yang memandangnya dengan wajah sinis. Gaara, berbeda dengan Naruto, ia bukan pribadi yang menyenangkan. Ia selalu melayani kesempatan berkelahi dengan senang hati. Ia memang pernah didiagnosis memiliki gangguan kepribadian agresif.

"Pergilah sebelum Jiraiya datang, dia bisa menembakmu," Naruto tetap berkata dengan nada suara riangnya.

"Aku memang mau pergi kok," Dei berlalu.

"Hei Naruto, pertimbangkan tawaranku ya," Deidara seperti mengingatkan Naruto akan sesuatu. Alis Naruto menaut, dan Gaara juga melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Naruto.

"Lupakan, Dei."

"Ayolah Naruto. Disini kau harus menunggu antrian. Apalagi ada Yahiko dan Nagato. Kau hanya akan terus memukuli sansak sampai sepuluh tahun ke depan..."

"Kau masih disini!" Suara menggelegar Atarashi terdengar dari jendela lantai dua _gym_. Deidara menoleh ke atas, ia hanya melempar kecupan pada Atarashi yang dibalas Atarashi dengan acungan jari tengah, lalu ia berlalu bersama dua temannya.

Naruto dan Gaara masuk ke dalam _gym_, dimana Atarashi langsung mencegat keduanya di depan ruang ganti. Melipat tangannya dan menunjukkan wajah seserius mungkin, ia berkata pada Naruto dan Gaara.

"Kalau ada diantara kalian berdua yang mengikuti pertarungan jalanan, aku akan lapor pada Jiraiya. Kalian akan langsung dikeluarkan dari _gym_!" Ancamnya.

"Tenanglah, kakak. Kami masih sayang nyawa, kok," Naruto hanya menjawab enteng. Deidara, selain sebagai preman, juga dikenal sebagai orang yang merekrut para petarung dalam pertarungan jalanan yang digunakan sebagai ajang perjudian. Orang-orang seperti Naruto dan Gaara adalah targetnya.

Di dalam ruang ganti, Yahiko, seorang petinju yang baru menapak karir profesionalnya, sedang berganti baju latihan. Yahiko bertubuh lebih tinggi dari keduanya dengan otot-otot besar yang terlatih baik.

"Hai, Naruto, bagaimana kabar ibumu?" tanya Yahiko.

"Baik-baik saja, Yahiko. Minggu depan keluar dari rumah sakit," jawab Naruto.

Nagato masuk ke ruang ganti dengan tubuh berkeringat. Nagato selalu berangkat dari apartemennya dengan berlari. Tubuhnya sangat jangkung seperti tiang listrik.

"Wah, apakah ibumu sudah sembuh?" Nagato ikut nimbrung. "berarti mereka menemukan obat kanker, dong?"

"Keluar dari rumah sakit untuk masuk rumah sakit lain lagi, Nagato. Yang lebih murah," Lanjut Naruto, sedikit getir, namun tetap tersenyum.

"Maaf," Sahut Nagato.

"_No problemo__,_"

Gaara hanya diam saja sejak tadi. Naruto dengan kepribadiannya yang periang, selalu bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan enteng, seolah hidunya tanpa beban. Tetapi, Gaara tahu, Naruto hanya sedikit lebih terbuka padanya.

Gaara dan Naruto selalu mengawali hari itu tepat mulai pukul 6.00, dengan _skipping_ selama 15 menit. Bagi Naruto dan Gaara, kedua hal itu sudah seperti rutinitas sehingga mereka bisa melakukannya sambil mengobrol.

"Yeah, mereka memberinya obat aneh entah jenis apa lagi, jadi pagi ini waktu aku datang, dia masih tidur," katanya disela-sela lompatan ritmis _jump rope_. Ia sesekali melompat agak tinggi dengan memutar_ jump rope-_nya dua kali di udara. Gaara mendengarkan dengan sesekali melakukan _criss-cross_.

"Aku ingin dia keluar dari Akatsuki,"

"Kau ada uang?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, masih tetap ber-_skipping_.

"Aku akan mencarinya nanti. Pasti ada, 'lah..."

Gaara mengangguk-angguk.

"Naruto, aku menemukan di internet barang yang kau cari," sahut Gaara.

"Betulkah?" mata Naruto melebar.

"Ya, dengan harga lebih murah. Tapi_ second_. Tidak apa, kan?"

"Wow Gaara, terimakasih. Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau mencarinya? Memangnya kau punya waktu untuk itu?"

Keduanya menghentikan _skipping_, lalu berpindah untuk melakukan gerakan peregangan dinamis pada kaki, tangan dan pinggang

"Di perustakaan sekolah, kemarin waktu istirahat." jawab Gaara, berbohong. Padahal ia mencarinya sejak minggu lalu dengan meminjam laptop milik Miss Karin, tetangga depan apartemennya.

"Oooh,.. pasti waktu itu aku sedang tidur di kelas,"

"Aku berpikir untuk membelinya sekalian lewat _hacker_, untukmu," lanjut Gaara. Miss Karin juga seorang _hacker_.

"Terimakasih, Gaara. Aku tak perlu dikasihani,"

Lalu ritual berikutya adalah latihan teknik.

Atarashi memegang _mitt_ untuk dilanjutkan dengan Naruto memukul-mukul ringan, sedangkan Gaara, seperti biasa menghadapi _speedbag _dan sansak terlebih dahulu. Naruto telah tiga tahun berada di _gym _itu sehingga menu latihannya berbeda dengan Gaara. Gaara baru bergabung setahun yang lalu, meskipun peningkatannya pesat karena pada dasarnya ia sudah jago berkelahi, Jiraiya masih banyak memberinya porsi latihan dasar, termasuk untuk meredam instingnya yang agresif.

"_Footwork_-mu, Naruto. Kiri-kanan, kiri kanan. Kepung dari sisi kanan, desak dia. Bodoh, kalau mengepung ke sebelah kanan berarti kau harus bergerak ke kiri. Kalau ke kiri, berarti kau harus bergerak kekanan," Teriak Jiraiya dari luar ring.

"Ya bagus, atur jarak, menjauh, mendekat, kadang menyamping, buat lawanmu bingung. Bagus Naruto, bagus... _Stick and move__! Stick and move!_ Staminamu hebat, manfaatkan itu!"

Gaara melirik Naruto yang bergerak lincah mengikuti _mitt_ yang dipegang Atarashi.

Sayangnya mereka berdua berada di kelas yang berbeda. Gaara berada di kelas _Bantam_, sedang Naruto di kelas _Feather_.

Ia ingin melawan Naruto. Bukan di latihan, tapi di ring betulan.

Ia diam-diam menyimpan cita-cita itu sejak pertama kali mengenal Naruto. Meskipun tampaknya itu tak mungkin. Tubuhnya Gaara terlalu ringan untuk naik kelas. Lagipula untuk naik kelas membutuhkan lebih banyak biaya daripada menurunkan berat badan.

Gaara mengagumi Naruto. Naruto yang mengenalkannya pada tinju. Setahun lalu saat konselor sekolah menyarankan terapi olahraga pada Gaara, konselor langsung memanggil Naruto untuk menghubungkan Gaara dengan Jiraiya, agar Gaara bisa berlatih di Sannin Gym. Saat itu, Gaara tak menduga kalau ternyata di sekolahnya ada seorang petinju yang tidak pernah muncul untuk berkelahi dengannya. Padahal Gaara sudah mengalahkan jagoan sekolah. Pertama kali ia menjabat tangan Naruto, Gaara merasakan kalau Naruto lebih kuat darinya, tapi tak pernah menantangnya. Aura Naruto juga berbeda. Cerah, penuh semangat dan optimis, padahal hidupnya cukup sulit. Gaara menjadi salut dan menyiman cita-cita untuk melawan Naruto.

Latihan akan berakhir pukul 7.30 pagi. Naruto dan Gaara sudah biasa mandi di _gym_, lalu sarapan di ruang ganti. Naruto hanya melahap ramen instan yang dibelinya di kantin 24 jam di depan rumah sakit, kadangkala dengan menu kacau dicampur nasi putih dan telur rebus yang tersedia di dapur _gym_. Gaara lebih bernasib baik, kakaknya masih bisa membekalinya masakan sederhana sebagai lauk untuk dimakan. Seringkali ia membagi bekalnya dengan Naruto, meskipun kadang-kadang Naruto menolak dengan alasan bukan lauk kesukaannya. Yahiko dan Nagato yang sudah bekerja, seringkali mentraktir mereka sarapan dengan membelikan tuna kaleng atau _steak_ instan yang dihangatkan di _microwave._ Kalau tidak malas, Atarashi memasak dan masakannya bebas untuk diambil Naruto dan Gaara.

Tidak semua orang yang berlatih di _gym _sarapan pagi di tempat itu. Semua cukup tahu diri membiarkan hanya mereka berdua menghabiskan persediaan beras di dapur gym, tentu saja karena himpitan ekonomi.

Ritual berikutnya langsung dilanjutkan dengan berangkat ke sekolah. Biasanya keduanya menaiki sepeda Naruto berdua. Kali ini Naruto di depan, duduk di depan setir sepedanya sementara Gaara duduk di sadel, mengayuh.

"Gaa, aku terus ditawari Deidara untuk bertarung di jalanan, menurutmu aman tidak, ya?" Naruto mengajaknya ngobrol kembali dalam perjalanan.

"Jangan," Gaara menjawab. "Pacar kakakku pernah menjadi petarung jalanan. Katanya tidak aman, kita harus menjauh."

"Hmmm,... dia menjanjikan aku uang, sih. Aku berpikir untuk mencobanya sekali-sekali saja. Tidak seterusnya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Entahlah, belum kuputuskan. Kalau Jiraiya tahu bisa gawat, 'kan? Kita bisa dikeluarkan dari _gym_."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Soalnya... aku juga butuh uang untuk mengeluarkan ibuku dari Rumah Sakit." Naruto mengatakannya dengan perasaan galau, yang ditangkap jelas oleh Gaara.

Gaara terdiam. Ia ingin membantu Naruto, tapi tidak bisa.

"Kau tahu kira-kira berapa biaya rumah sakit? Bisa carikan di internet?"

"Cari sendiri Naruto. Kau kan bisa mencarinya lewat ponselmu,"

"Ayolah Gaara. Aku 'kan gaptek. Tolong dong, carikan..."

"Kau bisa tanya petugas rumah sakit,"

"Iya, iya,..hu-uh..."

Padahal, Naruto tahu kemana ia harus mencari info. Toh, dr. Hiruzen juga akan memberitahunya sore ini. Ia hanya ingin merajuk untuk mencari perhatian Gaara. Sesekali ia butuh berkeluh kesah, dan Gaara yang dingin cocok untuk itu.

"Naruto, barang itu... yang ingin kau berikan untuk hadiah ulang tahun ibumu?"

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah memesannya,"

"Hah?" Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Terkejut.

"Langsung dikirim ke apartemenmu, hari ini. Ulangtahun ibumu besok, 'kan?" Gaara tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya ingin menyimpannya sebagai kejutan, tetapi rasanya ia ingin menghibur Naruto yang sedang galau.

"Ta-tapi... itu kan mahal..."

"Itu barang _second,_ Naruto. Jadi tidak mahal. Aku sudah membayarnya," Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _Bukan, sebenarnya aku meng-hack-nya,_ Gaara berbohong dalam hati. Miss Karin telah mengajarinya cara sederhana bagaimana membajak sistem penjualan online. Sejujurnya, Gaara sangat menikmati proses itu, ia sangat senang ketika berhasil meng-_hack _sistem penjualan online itu. Kalau Temari, kakaknya yang sok suci itu tahu, ia pasti marah besar, karena _hacking_ sama dengan mencuri. Tapi Karin sudah janji merahasiakannya, dan _hanya satu kali saja kok_, pikirnya.

"Ya ampun Gaara..." Naruto terperangah. "Terimakasih. Ijinkan aku membayar hutang ini lain waktu, ya?"

"_No problemo_," jawab Gaara pendek.

Keduanya berpisah di koridor sekolah. Mereka satu sekolah tetapi berada di kelas yang berbeda.

-o0o-

Seusai sekolah, Naruto segera pulang ke apartemen dengan jantung berdebar. Sesuai harapannya, penjaga pintu menyambutnya dengan memberitahu ada paket yang datang. Ia berlari ke apartemennya, tidak sabar membuka isi paket. Di dalam apartemennya, ia membuka isinya dan berseru senang. Tepat sesuai pesanan. Gaara sangat baik hati.

Ia langsung mencari pita bekas di gudang, mengikat kotak paket itu asal-asalan dengan pita, lalu memasukkannya ke ransel. Ia berlari kembali ke bawah, mengeluarkan sepedanya dan melaju menuju rumah sakit. Di sana, ia langsung berlari ke lantai delapan. Menghambur di kamar ibunya.

"Ibu!"

Ibunya yang sedang berbicara dengan Hiruzen, terlihat terkejut.

"Naruto, jaga sopan santunmu! Ada professor disini." Kushina memarahinya.

"Maaf, dokter!" Naruto hanya terkekeh.

Hiruzen mengagumi keceriaan Naruto, ketika melihat kotak berpita yang dibawa Nauto, ia bertanya.

"Wah, benda apa itu? Kau membawa hadiah untuk ibumu?"

"Ya!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ibu besok berulang tahun, tetapi aku ingin memberikannya sekarang." Lalu ia meminta ibunya membuka hadiah itu. Kushina segera membuka kotak itu.

Melihat isinya, mata Kushina melebar, tersenyum senang.

Sedangkan Hiruzen terkejut melihat hadiah itu. Perasaannya langung campur aduk.

"Wooow! Warna merah menyala! Persis seperti yang kubayangkan! Terimakasih, Naruto!" ia langsung mencium Naruto.

Sebuah wig, rambut lurus panjang berwarna merah menyala.

Hiruzen rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Kushina langung mengenakan wig berwarna merah menyala itu ke kepalanya. Lalu dengan mata menggoda bertanya kepada dokter Hiruzen.

"Apakah saya kelihatan cantik, dokter?"

Ada rasa pilu yang menyelip di hati Hiruzen. Wajah Kushina pucat dan kurus karena kebanyakan dicekoki obat-obatan. Rambutnya sudah rontok karena kemoterapi. Rambut merah menyala itu memang memberikan rona tersendiri di wajahnya, seperti lukisan pucat yang diberi warna. Tidak pernah ada dalam karirnya sebagai dokter yang meneliti virus kanker, ia menemukan pasien yang seceria dan senyentrik Kushina, yang rupanya sangat beruntung memiliki anak lelaki sehat yang sangat menyayanginya.

Ia terharu akan perbuatan Naruto, dan detik itu juga ia membuat keputusan besar untuk membiarkan KUshina pindah ke Konoha.

"Kau sangat cantik, Kushina." Ia memuji tulus.

"Ibu memang cantik dari dulu, setuju 'kan dok?" Naruto tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Eh, tapi darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Ibunya bertanya menyelidik, dengan mata memicing curiga.

"Ehm... Itu barang _second_ dan pesan di internet bu. Jadi murah. Temanku yang membantuku membelinya," Naruto menjawab dengan _white lie_, sebaik mungkin. "aku beli pakai tabunganku,"

"Terimakasih, Naruto..."Kushina memeluk anaknya.

"Wah,... aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan rambut ini," Kushina merapikan wignya, jemarinya memilin-milin untaian rambut palsu itu. Bagi Hiruzen, rambut itu tetap terasa palsu. Entah Kushina benar-benar senang atau tidak, yang jelas reaksinya akan hadiah itu membuat Naruto senang.

"Ibu, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari rumah sakit," Tatap Naruto pada ibunya.

"Benarkah, Naruto?"

Sebenarnya, Hiruzen baru saja membicarakan hal itu dengan Kushina.

"Tidak,... kau tidak mungkin bisa, Naruto," Kushina menggenggam tangan anaknya, berkaca-kaca. Hiruzen hanya bisa terpaku. Ia buru-buru mohon diri keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Terlalu... terlalu mahal,"

"Aku akan bekerja. Lagipula, sebentar lagi aku jadi petinju profesional. Bayaranku pasti banyak,"

"Tidak semudah itu, Naruto,"

"Aku yakin, bu. Ibu harus percaya padaku,"

Kushina tercenung. Anaknya itu memang memiliki kemaauan yang keras.

"Baiklah," Ia menyerah, hanya untuk membuat Naruto berhenti memaksa.

"Tapi, kau jangan memaksakan diri. Ibu tidak mau sekolah dan karirmu terganggu. Kalau memang tidak bisa, ya tidak usah dipaksakan. Aku tidak apa-apa kok berada disini."

Keduanya bercengkrama sejenak, sampai Naruto akhirnya pamit pulang karena matahari mulai terbenam. Seorang perawat mencegatnya di pintu, mengatakan agar Naruto mampir dulu ke kantor dr. Hiruzen.

Hiruzen telah menunggunya di kantor. Ia memberikan sekotak donat kepada Naruto. Naruto meliriknya penuh selera.

"Makanlah, ini kiriman salah satu mahasiswaku,"

Naruto memakannya dengan rasa penuh syukur. Ia tahu merk donat ini, _franchise _itu mengeluarkan donat coklat paling enak di kota, yang Naruto hanya bisa ngiler melihatnya.

"Enak sekali,..." ia memakannya dengan lahap. Terasa manis dan legit.

"Bawa pulang."

"Terimakasih, satu saja. Aku harus jaga berat badan untuk bertanding," tolak Naruto. Rasa manis donat itu masih tertinggal di lidahnya.

"Baik, Naruto," Hiruzen menarik napas. "Aku sudah menghubungi direktur _Konoha Urban Medical Center Hospital,_ yang sesuai untuk merawat ibumu. Direkturnya, dr. Shizune, adalah bekas mahasiswaku dulu. Ibumu bisa pindah ke sana kapan saja. Tetapi, masalahnya, apa kau yakin bisa... membayar biaya rumah sakit disini?"

"Ya. Aku yakin!"

_Meskipun entah uangnya darimana,_ Naruto berpikir dalam hati.

_Kau tak mengerti, Naruto._ Hiruzen merasa sedih.

"Masalahnya adalah, kalau eksperimen obat ini berhenti di tengah jalan, kau harus membayar biaya perawatan rumah sakit dalam jumlah yang besar,"

"Berapa?" Naruto semakin mendesak.

Hiruzen semakin merasa sedih.

"Aku sudah bernegoisasi untuk meminta keringanan, dan pihak rumah sakit telah memberikan potngan hingga setengahnya." Hiruzen mengatupkan kedua tangannya di meja. _Potongan limapuluh persen itu bahkan juga memotong dari gaji dan tunjanganku, tapi kau tak perlu tahu, Naruto. Kushina sudah memberikan banyak kepadaku. _

"Tapi jumlah itupun, menurutku masih terlalu besar. .."

_Aku bahkan sudah memberikan sebagaian tabunganku untuk membayar biaya ibumu di rumah sakit. Sebagai balasan untuk jurnal-jurnal ilmiah yang kuhasilkan dan pengakuan akademis karena eksperimenku pada Kushina. Tetapi,... jumlahnya tetap terlalu besar untukmu. _

"Berapa, dokter?"

Hiruzen termenung. Ia mencari-cari kertas dari dalam lacinya. Lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang dijepret menjadi satu, berisi coretan-coretan bolpoin tentang penjumlahan dan pengurangan angka-angka.

Naruto melihat angka itu.

Seketika itu mulutnya menjadi pahit.

"Ti-tiga puluh ribu puluh ribu dolar?" Ia terhenyak di kursi.

_Sebenarnya, hampir dua kali lipatnya. Tapi aku sudah membantu._ Batin Hiruzen.

Reaksi Naruto sudah diduganya.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya, merasa resah.

_Darimana uang sebanyak itu?_

-o0o-

Naruto bersepeda dengan gontai.

Ia merasa hilang arah.

Ia mampir ke Sannin Gym. Ia berniat untuk bicara dengan Atarashi atau Jiraiya, untuk memohon agar ia ditandingkan segera di ring profesional agar mendapat bayaran. Tetapi baru saja akan memasuki kantor manajer _gym_, ia mendengar Jiraiya sedang berbicara dengan Atarashi di dalam.

"Yahiko dulu. Untuk Naruto, kita masih butuh waktu, dia masih muda, belum matang. Lagipula kita belum cukup punya uang untuk menurunkan keduanya sekaligus dalam pertandingan." Sahut Jiraiya.

"Naruto akan kecewa, Jiraiya. Itu tidak baik untuk motivasinya!" protes Atarashi.

"Aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskan."

"Terserah. Yang jelas aku melihat Naruto sdah siap bertanding. Aku menghadapinya setiap pagi dalam _sparring_ dan aku bisa merasakan dia sudah siap!"

Mereka berbicara tentangnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduganya. Yahiko tampak lebih menjanjikan sebagai bintang gym ini. Lagipula masih ada Nagato yang lebih senior darinya. Harapannya menjadi petinju profesional mulai pupus.

_Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?_

_Aku butuh uang. _

Naruto merasa dunianya menjadi suram.

Ia mengayuh sepedanya untuk pulang.

Ia duduk di depan pintu apartemennya dan menggaruk kepalanya, bingung.

Ia berpikir dan berpikir.

Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya. Menyalakan sinyal 3G yang jarang ia lakukan, lalu pergi ke lobi untuk mencari sinyal Wifi. Ia menyentuh simbol bulatan dialog berwarna hijau dengan simbol tanda tanya. Layanan _messenger_ yang bisa di-_download_ gratis di internet, WA.

Dicarinya nomor Deidara yang pernah menghubunginya. Lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan:

_**NarutoNamikaze: Dei, tawaran itu apakah masih berlaku?**_

Terkirim. Naruto menghela napas.

_Toh, Atarashi bilang aku sudah siap bertarung._ Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri.

Tanpa diduga, Deidara langsung membalas.

_**DeiChan: Ya. Bos Sasori menyukaimu. **_

_**Dia pernah melihatmu berlatih di Sannin Gym. Jadi kau tertarik? **_

Naruto berpikir untuk _to the point._

_**NarutoNamikaze: Berapa bayarannya kalau aku menang?**_

_**DeiChan: pertama-tama 1500-2000. Bisa lebih tinggi bahkan 10x lipat lipatnya kalau taruhan sedang ramai.**_

Naruto mencoba berpikir dengan otaknya yang jarang digunakan untuk berhitung. Setidaknya kalau ia sepuluh-limabelas kali menang, uang sejumlah tigapuluh ribu itu bisa dikumpulkan.

_**NarutoNamikaze: Baiklah. Dimana?**_

_**DeiChan: : ) . **__**Gudang pelabuhan no. 7, jam 10 malam ini. Bisa?**_

Naruto menarik nafas.

_**NarutoNamikaze: Bisa.**_

_**DeiChan: : )**_

_**DeiChan: Oh ya, kau harus punya nama alias. **_

Naruto menarik nafas, mengumpulkan keyakinan.

_Maaf ayah, aku juga harus berjuang demi ibu. \_

Ia membalas.

_**NarutoNamikaze: Kyuubi.**_

-o0o-

Naruto mengenakan T-shirt kesayangannya bergambar Kyuubi.

_Maaf ayah, tolong restui jalanku. _

Ia mengatupkan tangan, berdoa.

_Aku hanya ingin sedikit berguna untuk ibu._

Naruto memasuki sangkar besi raksasa, arena pertarungan jalanan itu. Sebuah sangkar adalah arena yang dibatasi pagar besi yang dikelilingi kawat tinggi, dimana di dalamnya cukup sebagai arena pertarungan. Ada dua buah pintu sebagai tempat masuknya petarung dan gadis-gadis seksi yang membawa papan babak. Pertarungan jalanan ini juga digunakan sebagai sarana judi ilegal. Terdiri dari maksimal sepuluh babak dengan batas waktu tidak jelas. Aturan utamanya, pertandingan baru dihentikan kalau sudah ada yang K.O. Teknik bertarung apapun bebas dipergunakan.

_Ring atau sangkar,... sama saja. _Naruto mencoba menghalau rasa cemasnya. Di sekeliling pagar, orang-orang yang bertaruh menyoraki mereka dengan liar. Tetapi Naruto bisa mengacuhkan hiruk pikuk itu. Ia sudah cukup terlatih untuk berkonsentrasi.

Ia menatap lawannya.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang menyebut dirinya Rock Lee, yang sepertinya sudah semenit lalu bergaya dengan jurus-jurusnya. Naruto hanya mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan muka. Kuda-kuda standar tinju dengan kaki kanan di depan. Ia merasa aman dengan sikap itu. Ia memang seorang petinju kidal, yang sering dipuji Jiraiya karena keistimewaan itu.

Rock Lee menendang, tepat mengenai rusuknya. Naruto hanya meringis, tak terlalu sakit, perutnya telah amat kokoh untuk remaja seusianya. Pukulan _hook_ Gaara dalam latihan lebih terasa. Selain itu ia telah secara refleks memiringkan tubuhnya untuk mengurangi efek tendangan.

Ia teringat pesan Jiraiya.

_Hanya masalah _timing_, Naruto._

Naruto mendekat dengan langkah lincah. Lee sepeti berjengit melihat Naruto maju, langsung dibalas dengan satu tendangan memutar. Naruto langsung mundur ke belakang. Kelincahan _footwork_ kaki yang dilatihnya bersama Atarashi setiap pagi membuat ia mampu mengatur jarak dengan lawan secara cepat. Naruto merasa yakin. Ia telah menemukan kelemahan dalam _timing_ gerakan Rock Lee.

Ia mendekat kembali, langsung melancarkan pukulan_ jab_ kanan. Tepat saat Lee akan kembali menendang.

Ia sudah mengukur; langkahnya lebih cepat, tangannya lebih panjang bila ia menjangkau. Lee takkan bisa mengeluarkan tendangannya secara maksimal kalau ia berani mendekat. _Stick and move_, seperti yang sering ia latih setiap hari.

Pukulan _straight__ kiri_-nya telak menghantam pipi Lee.

Lee terjengkang dan langsung tergeletak.

Kyuubi menang hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tigapuluh detik, dengan satu pukulan.

-o0o-

Tiga kali pertarungan yang Kyuubi menangkan. Ia sudah mengumpulkan sepuluh puluh ribu dolar. Nilai bayarannya telah naik.

Naruto tidak datang ke_ gym._

Gaara mencarinya di sekolah.

Ia melihat Naruto bermuka lebam. Ia langsung tahu dalam pandangan pertama.

Ia merasa kecewa.

"Kau bertarung di jalan?"

"Jangan tanya, Gaa. Aku lelah," Naruto hanya menelungkupkan kedua tangannya, pura-pura tidur.

Gaara menarik kerah seragam Naruto dengan pandangan terluka.

"Padahal selama ini aku kagum padamu!"

_Padahal selama ini hanya sosokmu yang selalu kukejar, untuk kutandingi..._

Naruto membuang muka.

"Maaf, Gaara, " lidahnya hanya berkata lirih, ia hanya bisa jujur.

"aku butuh uang."

Naruto tahu itu cukup untuk menghentikan Gaara. Karena hanya satu hal itu yang Gaara tak bisa membantunya.

-o0o-

Gaara pulang ke apartemennya.

Dari jendela kamarnya, ia melihat kakaknya pulang dari _shift _sore diantar mobil mewah, bersama seorang lelaki pesolek yang tampan. _Lelaki yang lain_, bukan lelaki pacar kakaknya yang biasanya.

_Lelaki mata keranjang manalagi yang berani mendekati Temari?_

Gaara menatap tak senang. Terlebih melihat kakaknya berbicara sebentar dengan pria kaya itu, ada kerlingan dan tawa genit yang dilancarkan kakaknya. Seperti berusaha memikat. Dan lelaki tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis, menunjukkan ekspresi arogan 'aku-bisa-memberimu-apapun-asal-kau-jadi-milikku'. 

Temari masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menemukan Gaara duduk di sofa, menatapnya dengan pandangan menakutkan.

"Kakak tidak mendekatinya karena uang, kan?" Itu adalah versi kalimat paling sopan dari Gaara yang sebenarnya bertanya '_kakak tidak melacur, kan?_'.

Temari sudah terbiasa dengan Gaara yang sarkastis.

"Tidak. Dia hanya orang yang kebetulan kukenal di tempat kerja," Temari meletakkan tasnya, "lagipula pria seperti dia bukan tipeku."

Gaara melengos. Temari tak pernah memperkenalkan pacarnya yang sebenarnya kepada Gaara. Padahal Gaara tahu. Pacar Temari adalah pria berkuncir bernama Shikamaru yang tampak seperti preman, yang pekerjaannya juga tidak jelas.

"Temari," suara nenek Chiyo, pemilik apartemen terdengar di depan pintu. Temari menutup pintu, meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di ruang tamu.

Kakaknya tak pernah melibatkannya dalam urusan "orang dewasa". Padahal ia tahu kalau Temari sedang bernegoisasi dengan nenek Chiyo tentang sewa apartemen yang menunggak sejak lima bulan yang lalu.

Ia teringat Naruto.

_Naruto saja bertarung. _

Ia merasa lebih kuat dari Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang kecil, tetapi Jiraiya tak segera memberinya kesempatan bertarung di ring.

_Dan... ia juga butuh uang._ Ia mendengar perdebatan antara Temari dan nenek Chiyo dari balik pintu. Yang diakhiri suara mengalah nenek Chiyo.

Ia juga ingin berguna, sedikit saja...

Gaara mengambil ponselnya.

_**SabakuGaa: Dei, tawaran itu masih berlaku?**_

Naruto tak tahu kalau Gaara juga mendapatkan tawaran yang sama dari Deidara.

_**DeiChan: kau tertarik?**_

_**SabakuGaa: Ya. **_

_**DeiChan: Jam 10, gudang pelabuhan no 5. Bikin nama alias.**_

Gaara menatap foto di dinding, foto keluarga terakhir enam tahun lalu sebelum kecelakaan itu. Ayah ibunya, Kankuro, Temari dan dirinya berfoto di depan istana pasir yang mereka bangun bersama-sama di pantai.

Gaara mengetik nama aliasnya, yang akan ia gunakan untuk bertarung.

_**SabakuGaa: Sand. **_

-o0o-

"Ada petarung kuat dari gudang pelabuhan nomor 7, namanya Kyuubi. Tinggi dan tampan, rambutnya pirang dan pukulannya keras. Ratingnya sudah naik sejak pertama muncul dua minggu yang lalu. Banyak disukai penonton wanita," Deidara membacakan laporannya.

Sasori seperti tak mendengar, hanya fokus pada tanaman bonsainya yang sejak tadi ditekuninya.

"Lanjutkan."

"Ada petarung baru juga yang muncul dari gudang pelabuhan nomor 5, yang langsung menarik perhatian. Ia juga muncul hanya beberapa hari setelah Kyuubi muncul. Ia langsung disenangi penonton karena gaya bertarungnya yang sadis, semua lawannya harus digotong ke rumah sakit karena luka-luka wajah yang parah. Namanya Sand. "

"Bagaimana reaksi investor?"

"Para investor menunggu-nunggu kapan kedua petarung ini bertemu. Pasar taruhan sudah mulai ramai membicarakan siapa yang menang kalau dua orang ini bertarung," Deidara menutup bloknot berisi laporannya.

"Oke. Pertemukan saja mereka," lanjut Sasori enteng, memotong hati-hati daun salah satu ranting bonsainya.

Deidara membuka WA-nya, menghubungi Kyuubi dan Sand.

"Oi, Dei," Sasori memanggilnya, "kalau kau sendiri menjagokan siapa?"

"Kyuubi bagus, tapi..." Dei berhenti, "aku lebih suka Sand karena dia sadis."

"Kalau begitu, aku pasang taruhan untuk Sand,"

-o0o-

Kyuubi dan Sand.

Petarung berambut pirang berwajah periang yang tampan, melawan petarung berdarah dingin berambut merah yang sadis. Malam ini.

Berhadapan.

Naruto berangkat menggunakan sepeda, kemudian menaiki _subway _ke arah pelabuhan.

Gaara menaiki bis umum di jam terakhir malam itu, langsung dari depan apartemennya.

Mereka mengeluarkan ponselnya masing-masing.

_**NarutoNamikaze: Akhirnya kita bertarung, Gaa.**_

_**SabakuGaa: sejujurnya, aku sudah lama menginginkannya.**_

_**NarutoNamikaze: Maaf Gaa, aku butuh uang. Aku harus menang.**__** Pertarungan kali ini uangnya besar.**_

_**SabakuGaa: Aku tak peduli. **_

_**NarutoNamikaze: Aku hanya menganggapnya pekerjaan kok, Gaa. **_

_Kau butuh uang. Aku juga. _Pikir Gaara._ Tapi aku memang ingin bertarung denganmu._

_**SabakuGaa: Aku ingin melawanmu, Naruto. Aku selalu mengejarmu.**_

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Lalu ia membalas:

_**NarutoNamikaze: maaf Gaa, aku harus menang. **_

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Ia takkan membuat temannya merasa iba karena alasannya bertarung. Alasannya masih sama, demi mengeluarkan ibunya dari rumah sakit.

_**SabakuGaa: Aku akan mengKOmu dengan keras, Naruto.**_

_**NarutoNamikaze: Silahkan kalau kau bisa, Gaa.**_

Baik Naruto maupun Gaara sama-sama tersenyum.

_**NarutoNamikaze: kau tetap temanku, sampai kapanpun.**_

Gaara tersenyum.

_**SabakuGaa: ditto**__**  
**_

-o0o-

Gudang pelabuhan nomor tiga, yang paling besar dimana hanya pertarungan-pertarungan kelas tinggi diadakan disana. Lengkap dengan tribun VIP, penyanyi _live_ dan s_trippers,_ dan juga sangkar di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Kyuubi dimasukkan ke sangkar dikawal seorang wanita berkostum _bunny _yang seksi. Seperti biasa, ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans, sepatu kets larinya, dan juga T-shirt berwarna putih kumal bergambar Kyuubi warisan ayahnya. T-shirt itu sudah berkali-kali dicuci karena darah yang melekat dalam pertarungan jalanan sebelumnya.

Sand memasuki sangkar dikawal seorang wanita berkostum rubah yang cantik. Sand memiliki ciri khas rambut merah menyala dan bekas luka yang mirip huruf Kanji di kening, juga mata menyipit yang kejam. Dua hal itu sudah merupakan _trademark_-nya.

Penonton riuh rendah menyoraki keduanya, mengacungkan gepokan dolar. Di kursi VIP, Sasori dan beberapa bos, pejabat, tamu terhormat, menikmati pertarungan itu dengan sampanye.

Kyuubi dan Sand melangkah berputar, saling menatap.

Kyuubi mengangkat kedua tangannya yang mengepal ringan, posisi bertinju standar yang telah bertahun-tahun dilatihnya.

"Majulah, Gaa" tantangnya.

Sand menyipitkan matanya, mengangkat kedua tangannya yang juga mengepal ringan. Ia pertama kali mengenal posisi itu dari Atarashi, lalu menirunya dari Naruto, meskipun sebelumnya ia sudah sering berkelahi sembarangan.

"Ayo, Naruto."

Keduanya bertarung.

Saling mengadu tinju, berdialog melalui kepalan tangan dan tendangan yang mengenai sasaran, untuk pengakuan ilusif yang entah datang darimana.

Jantung yang berdetak kencang, darah bercucuran...

Tidak ada taktik atau strategi, hanya pertarungan murni.

Pada puncaknya dimana yang tertinggal hanyalah insting menyerang untuk bertahan hidup...

-o0o-

Gaara memijit-mijit tangannya. Rasanya ada keretakan atau entahlah, di telapak tangannya kanannya. Ia sempat beradu tinju dengan Naruto tadi. Bodohnya, tentu saja ia kalah _power_ dengan Naruto.

Ia berkaca di cermin toilet gudang pelabuhan nomor 3. Ia seka wajahnya dengan kompres es. Bibirnya pecah dan juga ada beberapa lebam di mukanya. Sangat jelas, terlalu jelas untuk ditutup-tutupi agar Temari tak melihatnya.

Ia kalah dalam pertarungan ini.

Naruto mengalahkannya.

Meskipun penonton merasa amat puas dengan pertarungan itu, dimana Gaara secara hebat memberikan perlawanan imbang dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil.

Naruto berada di sebelahnya, mencuci mukanya.

Lalu mengepak T-Shirt Kyuubi-nya yang terciprat darah Gaara dan darahnya sendiri ke dalam tas. Wajah Naruto sendiri penuh lebam.

Gaara terbahak melihat Naruto mengeluarkan krim, lipstik dan bedak murah dari dalam tasnya. Sejak kapan Naruto berhias?

"Jangan mikir yang tidak-tidak, aku harus berdandan supaya ibuku tidak curiga, tahu!" Naruto berkata sebelum dianggap banci oleh Gaara. "Pagi ini aku harus ke rumah sakit menengoknya,"

"Kau kan tinggal bilang mendapat lebam itu saat latihan," Gaara berkata meringis menahan sakit, saat mengkompres bibirnya yang pecah.

"Aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir, soalnya aku 'kan payah dalam berbohong,..." Naruto mengoleskan krim ke wajahnya, dan lebam-lebam itu dengan samar tertutupi sedikit. Dilanjutkan dengan benda seperti lipstik yang ternyata adalah _concealer_. Gaara terkejut melihat memar itu bisa tertutupi sempurna. Naruto mengakhirinya dengan bedak.

"Hinata pasti yang mengajarimu," Tebak Gaara.

Naruto menghela napas.

"Cintaku tak terbalas, Gaa. Aku sudah memutuskannya," Naruto berkata dengan nada kesepian. "...lagipula dia terlalu baik untukku. Aku sendiri sibuk," Naruto menghela napas. Ia langsung memasukkan semua barangnya. Sebentar lagi pukul satu malam, ia tidak ingin kehilangan kereta subway terakhir pukul 1.30 pagi.

"Keluarkan ibumu dari rumah sakit, Naruto," Sahut Gaara pelan. Menatap Naruto lewat cermin.

Naruto merasa Gaara bersikap aneh.

"Tentu saja, Gaa. Segera setelah uangnya terkumpul,"

Gaara tersenyum.

"Titip salam buat ibumu,"

Naruto tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Gaa,"

Deidara masuk ke dalam toilet. Ia melemparkan amplop tebal berisi uang dengan kasar kepada Naruto. Kemudian ia menatap Gaara. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Ia kalah banyak dalam pertaruhan karena bertaruh untuk kemenangan Sand.

"Bos Sasori ingin bicara denganmu, Gaara." kata Deidara pelan. Ada nada mengancam dalam suaranya.

Gaara hanya mengerutkan kening, tidak terlalu terkejut. Kekalahannya melawan Naruto telah membuat seseorang sangat marah. Ia hanya menurut ketika Deidara merengkuh bahunya, memaksanya mengikutinya.

Naruto yang melihat itu, merasa mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Mau kaubawa kemana dia?!" Teriak Naruto.

Dua anak buah Deidara mencegatnya. Naruto protes, tetapi ia tak mampu bergerak ketika dua anak buah Deidara memperlihatkan pistol penuh berisi peluru.

Naruto merasa nafasnya sesak. Kemenangannya melawan Gaara sepertinya telah membuat Sasori marah besar. Tetapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kepalanya terasa limbung, kegelisahan dan rasa takut langsung menguasai dirinya. Terasa gelap dan mencekam,

Pikiran buruk terus melanda kepalanya seperti membanjir. Cemas akan nasib Gaara. Ia harus menolong Gaara.

Meskipun ia harus berhadapan dengan Sasori... yang katanya seorang anggota mafia itu.

Ia melangkah untuk mengejar Deidara dan Gaara.

Sebuah tangan meraba bahunya, mencegahnya.

"Jangan menyusul, kau takkan mampu menolongnya," terdengar suara yang terasa datar dan kejam, "Biar aku yang ke sana,"

Naruto menoleh.

Di belakangnya sudah berdiri seorang pria bertopi baseball, berkuncir tinggi yang menyembul di belakang kepala. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam dan berjaket kulit hitam. Tubuhnya menguarkan aroma berbahaya, yang membuat Naruto merinding dalam sekejap.

"Kau, pulanglah. Jangan kembali ke tempat ini." Pria misterius itu berkata. Ia melihat jam tangannya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan menelepon polisi. Pastikan kau sudah jauh dari tempat ini,"

Tercekam rasa takut, Naruto memilih untuk menuruti kata-kata lelaki misterius itu. Ia berlari keluar sejauh mungkin sekuat tenaga. Menyusuri blok, menuju stasiun subway terdekat. Lalu menunggu datangnya kereta terakhir.

Masih dicekam perasaan cemas, ia mendengar suara mobil polisi dan sirene meraung di atas daratan. Semuanya melaju ke arah pelabuhan. Pria itu benar-benar memanggil polisi.

Ia melompat ke dalam kereta terakhir, dimana ia hanya sendirian disana.

Ia mengkhawatirkan Gaara. Semoga... Gaara masih hidup.

Dikeluarkannya ponselnya. Ia menelepon Gaara.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto merasa ingin menangis.

Ia mengirim pesan lewat WA:

_**NarutoNamikaze: Gaa, kau tak apa-apa?**_

Ia menunggu.

Terasa begitu lama saat ponselnya kembali berkedip karena pesan yang masuk.

_**SabakuGaa: I'm OK. **_

Naruto merasa tubuhnya lemas karena lega. Ia teringat pria misterius berkacamata hitam itu.

_**NarutoNamikaze: Kau ditolong seseorang?**_

_**SabakuGaa: Shikamaru. Pacar kakakku. **_

Naruto menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, penolong Gaara adalah orang yang dikenal. Ia sudah cemas kalau-kalau Gaara juga ditangkap polisi. Ponselnya kembali berkedip.

_**SabakuGaa: Aku takut sekali tadi. Aku hampir dibunuh.**_

Naruto terhenyak. Gaara yang dikenalnya tidak pernah takut pada apapun. Pesan dari Gaara menyiratkan kalau apa yang dihadapinya telah benar-benar mengancam nayawanya. Ia membayangkan Gaara yang terpekur, menggigil ketakutan.

Naruto mengetikkan pesan balasan:

_**NarutoNamikaze: yang penting kau selamat**_

Naruto berhenti ketika akan memejet perintah "_send"._

Sebuah kesadaran datang tiba-tiba seperti sebuah pukulan yang keras, yang membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening.

_Gaara mengejarnya hingga ke ring. Lalu mengejarnya hingga ke sangkar pertarungan jalanan. Ialah yang menyebabkan Gaara berada di sangkar. _Karena Gaara mengejarnya. Kalau Gaara mati, Naruto tak tahu bagaimana menanggung persaan bersalah itu.

Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Pukulan-pukulan Gaara kembali terasa. Bukan hanya itu, luka-luka akibat pertarungannya yang lalu terasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia hampir membunuh Gaara.

Gaara yang dingin. Gaara yang baik. Gaara tempatnya berkeluh kesah. Yang membelikannya wig berwarna merah menyala untuk ia berikan pada ibunya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya begitu hina. Begitu malu, hingga ia tak berani melihat dirinya sendiri. Ia menang, tetapi merasa menjadi pecundang. Ia mendapatkan uang dengan menjerumuskan sahabatnya sendiri.

Ia mengeluarkan gepokan uang pertarungan yang dimenangkannya selama ini. Uang yang ia dapat dari memukuli orang lain, termasuk temannya sendiri, yang ia kalahkan, dimana kekalahan itu hampir saja mencabut nyawanya. Uang yang berlumuran darah.

Lembaran uang itu seperti mengejeknya atas kemenangan-kemenangan palsu yang ia dapat, yang hampir menimbulkan kematian pada sahabatnya sendiri, Gaara...

Naruto melangkah menuju gerbong paling belakang.

Ia membuka jendela _subway._

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia lemparkan amplop berisi gepokan uang itu.

Lembaran puluhan dan ratusan dolar beterbangan memenuhi terowongan _subway,_ seperti bulu-bulu yang tertiup angin...

Naruto menatapnya nanar, hingga pemandangan itu hilang ditelan kegelapan terowongan. Ia berharap semua rasa sakit akibat pertarungan-pertarungan itu ikut hilang.

Tetapi tidak. Semuanya tetap.

Ia duduk terpekur di lantai _subway_ dengan perasaan lesu.

Air matanya menitik. Ia merasa tak berdaya,

Ia menangis tertahan dalam kesendirian.

_**NarutoNamikaze: Gaa. Maaf aku hampir membunuhmu.**_

_**Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. **_

Gaara membalas.

_**SabakuGaa: Kita harus berhenti.**_

_**NarutoNamikaze: Aku berhenti. **_

-o0o-

Naruto langsung menuju rumah sakit Akatsuki. Ia langsung memasuki kamar ibunya. Kushina masih tertidur lelap. Naruto mengambil kursi lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di samping ibunya.

Kushina terbangun.

"Naruto? Kau datang pagi sekali,"

Naruto tersenyum lelah.

"Aku rindu ibu,"

Kushina tergelak pelan. Dibelainya kepala Naruto.

"Ibu, aku ingin minta maaf,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku..." Naruto terisak. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"...aku mungkin tidak bisa mengeluarkan ibu dari rumah sakit..." tangisnya tak terbendung.

Kushina tersenyum lembut.

Ia membelai kepala anaknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Tidak masalah..."

Naruto menangis hingga puas dalam pelukan ibunya.

Hingga semua rasa sakit itu larut dalam pelukan kasih sayang Kushina...

Di luar, fajar yang damai telah menyingsing...

-o0o-

Tiga hari kemudian. Pukul 5.30 pagi.

Naruto kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju Sannin Gym. Atarashi telah menunggunya untuk ia membersihkan _gym_ sebelum latihan. Jiraiya menghukumnya tiga bulan membersihkan _gym_ sebagai hukuman keterlibatannya dalam pertarungan jalanan.

Ia takkan bertemu Gaara sementara waktu, karena sahabatnya itu harus memulihkan diri karena tulang telapak tangannya retak, dan juga berurusan dengan polisi sebagai saksi.

Tapi itu tidak masalah baginya, yang penting Gaara dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Ada sebaris pesan yang diterimanya dalam poselnya dua hari yang lalu, yang mengubah kehidupannya kembali, yang mengembalikan rutinitas dan keceriaannya kembali.

_**HiruzenSarutobi: Naruto, besok sore ibumu bisa pindah ke Konoha. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya dengan Shizune. Bantu ibumu bersiap-siap. **_

_**NarutoNamikaze: ? **_

_**Apa benar dok? biayanya?**_

_**HiruzenSarutobi: Sudah ada yang membayarnya.**_

_**NarutoNamikaze: siapa?**_

_**HiruzenSarutobi: Aku tak tahu. Sudahlah, beritahu ibumu. **_

_**NarutoNamikaze: T T **__**...**_

_**Terimakasih, dr. Hiruzen.**_

_**Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Terimakasih.**_

_**HiruzenSarutobi: No problemo**_

::

_I've got to formulate it or I end up in jail or shot_

_Success is my only m********* option, failure's not_

_Mom I love you, but this trailer got to go_

_I cannot grow old in Salem's lot_

_So here I go, it's my shot_

_Feet, fail me not, this may be the opportunity that I got_

_You can do anything, you set your mind too, man_

**::**

**::**

_**The End**_

**::**

**::**

_Dedicated to the real Naruto and Gaara in real world_

_Keep on fighting !_

* * *

_**Glosarium:**_

Virologi: bidang ilmu kedokteran yang meneliti virus.

Ai : cinta

_Cutman_: offisial tinju di sudut ring yang bertugas menangani luka

_No problemo_: _no problem_, tidak masalah.

_Skipping_: lompat tali. Biasanya dilakukan sebagai pemanasan sebelum latihan.

_Criss-cross_: lompat tali dengan jump rope menyilang, tangan kanan di kiri, tangan kiri di kanan.

_Mitt_: alat latihan tinju berupa sasaran yang dipasang di tangan, bentuknya bulat tebal dari bahan kulit, dipasang di tangan untuk dipukuli oleh petinju.

_Speedbag:_ alat berlatih tinu untuk melatih kecepatan, seperti sansak kecil ringan berbentuk bundar, ukurannya kira-kira sebesar bola basket, dan dipasang kira-kira setinggi petinju yang berlatih.

_Footwork:_ langkah kaki melompat-lompat ringan dalam tinju.

_Stick and move_: gaya bertanding mendekat kepada lawan untuk memukul lalu langsung menjauh dengan cept untuk menghindari serangan lawan.

_Bantam_: kelas dalam tinju dengan berat badan 52-54 kg.

_Feather:_ kelas dalam tinju dengan berat badan 54 - 57 kg (kelas bulu)

_Hook_: pukulan dalam tinju dari samping arah dalam di jarak dekat, lintasannya membentuk kait. Biasanya mengarah ke rusuk, pinggang atau rahang.

_Jab_: pukulan ringan, cepat, lurus dalam tinju, biasanya digunakan untuk pembukaan menyerang.

_Straight_: pukulan lurus ke arah muka dalam tinju, yang disertai tenaga maksimal, dorongan bahu, putaran pinggang dan kaki, sehingga daya ledaknya besar. Kadang disebut juga _straight punch. _

_Ditto_: _copy_; diulang; sama seperti sebelumnya. Dalam konteks percakapan, kata _ditto _juga berarti persetujuan, atau "aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu". Dalam dialog di atas, maksud Gaara adalah "_sama, kau tetap temanku, sampai kapanpun_".

* * *

**Note from Author:**

Fic ini justru dibuat di tengah-tengah saya menulis fic SasuTemaShika "The Zephyr Song". Jadi dengan kata lain, fic ini adalah side story fic tersebut. Justru fic induknya malah belum jadi. Jadi kalau anda penasaran dengan siapa yang menolong Naruto dan bagaimana nasib Gaara, silahkan tunggu fic "The Zephyr Song".

Btw, ini adalah fic _one shoot_ terpanjang yang pernah kubuat hanya dalam tempo dua hari, 7000 kata lebih... (tepuk tangan... yeaaaa!).

Fic ini kudedikasikan untuk para penggemar Naruto dan Gaara, juga bagi kalian yang memiliki kisah mirip Gaara dan Naruto. Semoga remaja-remaja seperti kalian-yang bangun subuh, berlatih dengan penuh semangat di tengah himpitan hidup- tetap dipnuhi keceiaan, semangat dan kesempatan. _Keep on fighting!_

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak_ review_ setelah membaca, ya!

Best regards,

Kai Anbu


End file.
